The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: A few months after the events of what happened on the Arcadia, Jill, and Claire, who are both Futa confess they're true feelings to Alice. Does Alice feel the same way about them?. You will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: After Arcadia: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. This FanFic is a request from J.S.F. Northern Command and I'm quite happy to happy write it. And I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. It is a Futa FanFic. There will be both plenty of smut and fluff in this FanFic. There will also be just a little bit of plot as well. Maybe some angst as well. Maybe. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Resident Evil (Movieverse).

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Futa Jill Valentine. Futa Claire Redfield. Alice.

xxxxxx

 **FanFic Pairings:** Futa Jill Valentine x Alice. Futa Claire Redfield x Alice. Futa Jill Valentine x Futa Claire Redfield x Alice. Futa Jill Valentine x Futa Claire Redfield.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** AU: The events take place just a few months after Resident Afterlife. Slight Canon Divergence.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** A few months after the events of what happened on the Arcadia, Jill, and Claire, who are both Futa confess they're true feelings to Alice. Does Alice feel the same way about them?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

It's been several months since the events that had occurred on the ship, Arcadia and Alice is bored out of her mind with absolutely nothing to do to ease her boredom. She sighs deeply as she lays back down on her bed. When Alice and her friends finally beat Umbrella, they managed to take over Arcadia for themselves and make it their new home. It needed some major repairs, but once the damage to the ship was all fixed up, the remaining survivors including, Alice, Claire, Jill, Chris, Luther, and K-Mart. 'I'm so damn bored. Tired too. I'll just take a nap for a couple of hours before dinner'., Alice thinks to herself as she lays back down on her bed. She pulls her covers over herself before she rolls over onto her left side and she falls asleep several minutes later.

Two hours later, Alice wakes up to someone knocking on her bedroom door. She yawns and stretches a little bit before she gets out from under her covers and she gets up and off of her bed. Alice walks over to her bedroom door and gets ready to open the door.

"Who is it?'., She calls out to whoever it is that's knocking on her bedroom door. She has no idea who it could actually be. It's only a minute later when her question is finally answered. 'I wonder who it is'., Alice thinks to herself as she waits for whoever it is to answer her question.

"Hey, Alice. It's just us. Jill and Claire. There's something that the two of us want to talk to you about, if that's okay with you"., Jill says through Alice's bedroom door. 'I hope that she's okay. She's been in her bedroom for a couple of days now'., Jill thinks to herself as she waits for Alice to reply to her. Alice's posture softens as she releases a deep breath that she had absolutely no idea that she had been holding.

"Hi, Alice. It's Claire. Can the three us talk?. It's been so long since we have just talked to each other, with everything that has been going on lately.", Claire exclaims to Alice through her bedroom door. 'Come on Alice, please let us inside. It's been so long you and I have talked"., Claire thinks to herself as both she and Jill patiently wait for Alice to open her door and invite them both inside of her bedroom. If she didn't want to see anybody right now, the other two will wait until she does. Claire and Jill share a look with another for several moments and then it happens.

Alice pulls open her bedroom door and she greets both Jill and Claire with a warm and sincere smile that causes them both to blush a slight shade of red and their cocks to twitch a bit in their clothes. Jill and Claire are both Futa's, meaning that they both cocks, balls and a pussy. Both Jill and Claire return Alice's smile with smiles of their very own.

"Hey, guys. Sorry that I didn't answer the door right away. It's just that I have been feeling kind of world-weary and I didn't want to bring anyone down"., Alice tells them both and the other two women can't believe what they are hearing. Claire and Jill walk right over to Alice and they bring into a group hug. And they stay that way for quite a bit before all three women pull away from their group hug.

"Alice, come on, don't say that. You could never bring anybody down. Well except maybe for the bad guys"., Jill says, and both Alice and Claire groan and chuckle slightly at Jill's bad joke. 'Man, that was such an awful joke, but it was pretty damn funny if I say so'., Jill thinks to herself as she chuckles just a little bit at her own bad joke. 'That was a really bad joke, but at least Alice is laughing now and not sad'., Claire thinks to herself as she also chuckles slightly at Jill's bad joke.

"Jill, that's an awful joke, but even I have to admit, it was pretty damn funny too. Come on in, you two"., Alice tells them as she opens her bedroom door and she also steps aside so that her two friends can enter her bedroom. Jill and Claire both enter Alice's bedroom then, one at a time. And then Alice closes and locks her bedroom door once all three women are inside her bedroom. She invites them to sit in the two chairs that she has near her bed and they both sit down. Alice, Jill, and Claire talk for a while before Alice asks them the question that has been on her mind since Claire and Jill had come over to her bedroom to visit her.

"So what is that you two wanted to talk to me about?"., Alice asks them and they share a look before looking back to Alice. 'I almost forgot to ask them that'., Alice thinks to herself as she waits for Jill and Claire to answer her question.

"Okay, Alice. This is what Jill and I wanted to tell you. Claire and I have been dating for three months and we are in love with each other, but we are also both in love with you."., Claire explains to Alice and Alice can't help the happy grin that she has on her face now. 'i'm so happy that Alice finally knows now'., Both Claire and Jill think to themselves at the exact same time. 'I can't believe it. Jill and Claire are dating and they are also in love. They are also in love me as well. I feel exactly the same way'., Alice thinks to herself as she gets up and off of her bed. She then walks over to Claire and Jill and she brings them both into a hug and out of their chairs. And they both hug her back. And the three women stay like that for several long moments before they pull away from their group hug.

"I feel the same way, you two. I'm also in love with the both of you. Now how about we go and get some dinner before we continue this?., Alice tells them both and her now two girlfriends smile lovingly at her and they both nod their heads in agreement, Jill and Claire lean towards her and they both kiss her on her cheeks, leaving Alice a blushing mess. Alice then kisses both of her girlfriends on their cheeks, making them both blush redder than tomatoes. And after that, Alice, Jill, and Claire leave Alice's bedroom to go and eat dinner.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey. y'all. I apologize for the shortness of this first chapter. The following chapters will be 2k to 3k words long. And there will be smut. This FanFic will have three chapters and it will have plenty of both smut and fluff. A little bit of plot as well, but it's mostly smut and fluff. As I have said this is a FanFic request from J.S.F. Northern Command. I will try to write and post the remaining chapters of this FanFic in a timely manner. I promise that the following chapters of this FanFic will be longer than this first chapter. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Announcement: I have one more thing to tell y'all. I have just started watching Hannibal. I just finished watching season one. And once I finish writing this FanFic, I will wait a few days and then I will start working on and writing a Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (Hannigram) FanFic. If any y'all have any ideas for the future FanFic, please let me know in a PM. It will be my very first Hannibal FanFic and it will also be my very first Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (Hannigram) FanFic. I was thinking about making it a smut/fluff FanFic. It will most likely have four chapters in total. As I have said, if y'all have any ideas for the future FanFic, please let me know in a PM. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 4: Announcement: I will get back to writing Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia eventually, I just don't know when that will be and for that I'm sorry. Maybe in a month or a two. It could be much sooner than that though. I'll let all of y'all know when I figure that out myself. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Alice x Jill x Claire: Part:2

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with chapter two of The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl. And I hope that y'all will really love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have really loved and enjoyed writing it. I'm so, so, sorry that it has taken me almost two weeks to finish working and writing the second chapter. I just had a really bad case of writer's block for this FanFic. There will be one more chapter before I wrap up this FanFic. And then, I'll take a short break from writing before start working on and writing my upcoming Futa Raven Branwen/Summer Rose FanFic which will be an AU FanFic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Alice pulls open her bedroom door and she greets both Jill and Claire with a warm and sincere smile that causes them both to blush a slight shade of red and their cocks to twitch a bit in their clothes. Jill and Claire are both Futa's, meaning that they both cocks, balls and a pussy. Both Jill and Claire return Alice's smile with smiles of their very own.

"Hey, guys. Sorry that I didn't answer the door right away. It's just that I have been feeling kind of world-weary and I didn't want to bring anyone down"., Alice tells them both and the other two women can't believe what they are hearing. Claire and Jill walk right over to Alice and they bring into a group hug. And they stay that way for quite a bit before all three women pull away from their group hug.

"Alice, come on, don't say that. You could never bring anybody down. Well except maybe for the bad guys"., Jill says, and both Alice and Claire groan and chuckle slightly at Jill's bad joke. 'Man, that was such an awful joke, but it was pretty damn funny if I say so'., Jill thinks to herself as she chuckles just a little bit at her own bad joke. 'That was a really bad joke, but at least Alice is laughing now and not sad'., Claire thinks to herself as she also chuckles slightly at Jill's bad joke.

"Jill, that's an awful joke, but even I have to admit, it was pretty damn funny too. Come on in, you two"., Alice tells them as she opens her bedroom door and she also steps aside so that her two friends can enter her bedroom. Jill and Claire both enter Alice's bedroom then, one at a time. And then Alice closes and locks her bedroom door once all three women are inside her bedroom. She invites them to sit in the two chairs that she has near her bed and they both sit down. Alice, Jill, and Claire talk for a while before Alice asks them the question that has been on her mind since Claire and Jill had come over to her bedroom to visit her.

"So what is that you two wanted to talk to me about?"., Alice asks them and they share a look before looking back to Alice. 'I almost forgot to ask them that'., Alice thinks to herself as she waits for Jill and Claire to answer her question.

"Okay, Alice. This is what Jill and I wanted to tell you. Claire and I have been dating for three months and we are in love with each other, but we are also both in love with you."., Claire explains to Alice and Alice can't help the happy grin that she has on her face now. 'i'm so happy that Alice finally knows now'., Both Claire and Jill think to themselves at the exact same time. 'I can't believe it. Jill and Claire are dating and they are also in love. They are also in love me as well. I feel exactly the same way'., Alice thinks to herself as she gets up and off of her bed. She then walks over to Claire and Jill and she brings them both into a hug and out of their chairs. And they both hug her back. And the three women stay like that for several long moments before they pull away from their group hug.

"I feel the same way, you two. I'm also in love with the both of you. Now how about we go and get some dinner before we continue this?., Alice tells them both and her now two girlfriends smile lovingly at her and they both nod their heads in agreement, Jill and Claire lean towards her and they both kiss her on her cheeks, leaving Alice a blushing mess. Alice then kisses both of her girlfriends on their cheeks, making them both blush redder than tomatoes. And after that, Alice, Jill, and Claire leave Alice's bedroom to go and eat dinner.

xxxxxx

It's been a couple of months since Alice, Jill and Claire had confessed their true feelings to each other and they have been happily dating. And the three women have decided that tonight will be the night that they will make love to each other for the first time in forever. At this very moment, the three women are quite busy working around the Arcadia, getting ready to move and dock the ship somewhere else, away from Umbrella once and for all.

And Alice was just a little bit nervous about it too. Their work on the ship was finished with several hours later and they all headed back to Alice's bedroom. And Alice, Claire, and Jill are all sitting down on top of Alice's bed, which is big enough for six or more people. Alice smiles softly at the other two in her bedroom and she blushes when she thinking about what they are about to do. The three women have been in Alice's bedroom and sitting on top of her bed and talking about various topics.

All three women are all blushing quite red and hard. Jill and Claire had asked Alice if she would mind wearing the outfit that she had worn when she was kidnapped by Jill when Jill was brainwashed because Jill loves how sexy that Alice had looked while she was wearing it. Alice is wearing that sexy leather outfit right now and Jill is wearing her purple outfit when she was brainwashed by the Umbrella Corporation. And Claire is wearing the outfit that she wore when she was the head of the traveling convoy, her red vest, and black leather jeans. Alice can feel herself soak right through her black leather outfit.

Alice is laying down at the headboard with Jill on her left and Claire on her right. Claire looks over to Jill and she nods, Jill nods to Claire in return and both women place a hand on Alice's waist and then they slowly move their hands up and down her body, and a few moans slip past Alice's lips, and Claire and Jill smirk while they touch Alice.

"Please, touch me, Jill, Claire"., Alice moans out to them and the two other women loved how both of their names sound coming from Alice. Jill and Claire smirk at each other as they take all of Alice's clothes leaving her completely naked since she doesn't wear any underwear. Claire and Jill throw Alice's clothes onto the floor. They rake their eyes up and down Alice's body and they feel their cocks strain against their clothes as they get incredibly hard and their pussies are soaking through their panties. Alice feels their eyes on her naked body and she's blushing even redder and harder now more than ever.

She looks down both of their bodies and she notices that their cocks are hard and poking through their clothes and she can't help but think about how absolutely it will be feel being fucked by two really beautiful and amazing women with almost nine-inch cocks fucking her hard and fast or slow and loving. It just makes her even wetter just thinking about it. Claire and Jill smirk at Alice as they begin to strip themselves of their clothes and within just a few minutes both women are completely naked. Jill and Claire get even closer to Alice and they place their hands on her body and Alice can feel their cocks, balls, and pussies touching her.

Jill takes to licking and sucking on Alice's left nipple and breast, while Claire takes to licking and sucking on her right nipple and breast. And their hands which are not busy with both of her breasts, are now trailing down her body to where they finally to start to rub up and down her soaking wet folds. Alice moans are now getting louder until she screams Claire and Jill's names as she cums hard onto both of their hands, soaking them in her cum. She's breathing a little heavy now as other two women get up and off of Alice's bed. They walk back over to their clothes and both Claire and Jill get two condoms each.

They carefully rip open the packages and they pull the condoms out and they roll them down their throbbing and hard cocks. Jill and Claire walk back to Alice's bed and they get back into their original positions that they were in earlier. Jill looks over to Alice and she smiles softly at her and Claire does the same.

"Alice, there's something that Jill and I want to try if you are okay with it"., Claire asks her and Jill nods. Alice thinks about it before she decides to do it.

"Okay. What is it, Claire?., Alice asks her curiously and both Jill and Claire smirk at her.

"Alice, Claire and I want to fuck you at the same time. I'll be fucking you in your pussy and Claire will be fucking your ass"., Jill tells her and Alice blushes even redder now and she's pretty damn sure that she is the wettest that she has ever been in her entire life. Alice looks at them before she answers their question.

"You mean double penetration?"., Alice asks them both, excitement bubbling up inside of her at the very thought of Jill and Claire fucking her in her pussy and ass. "Yes, please. I have actually always wanted to try that"., she tells them and they nod and smile at her as well as each other.

"Alice, can you get off of the bed for a minute?"., Claire asks Alice and Alice nods to her and both Claire and Jill smile once more as Alice moves off of the bed as Claire had asked her. Jill looks over to Alice.

"So, Alice, who do you want fucking your pussy and who do you want to fuck your ass?., Jill asks her and Alice doesn't hesitate to tell her where she wants Jill and Claire to fuck her.

"I want you to fuck my ass, Jill, and Claire, I want you to fuck my pussy"., Alice tells her and Claire gets into the middle of the bed to get ready for Alice, while Jill goes to her bag to get some anal lube for her cock so that she won't hurt her when she fucks Alice's ass for the first time. And Alice joins Claire in bed. She straddles Claire's hips, causing them both to blush deeply and Claire places both of her hands on Alice's waist while they both wait for Jill to come back to the bed where Alice and Claire. Jill goes through her bag and she finds her anal lube in only a couple of minutes.

And then she walks back to Alice's bed and she climbs on and she gets behind Alice and Claire. She opens the bottle of lube and she pours out a generous amount of lube on her hands. And she rubs the lube on her cock and afterwards, she uses the rest to lube up Alice's ass and Alice jumps a little because of cold that the lube really is and she can't wait to be fucked in both her pussy and ass.

Jill grasps Alice's hips with one hand, while she uses her other hand to penetrate Alice's ass with one finger to stretch out her ass. A few minutes later of finger fucking her ass, Jill pulls her finger out of Alice's ass and then she lines her cock up with Alice's ass, while Claire lines her cock up with Alice's pussy. Jill places both of her hands on Alice's hips and Claire places both of her hands on Alice's waist.

Jill pushes her hips forward and Claire thrusts her hips upwards, and their cocks slowly penetrate both of Alice's holes at the same time and Jill and Claire groan erotically at the feeling of being inside of Alice's pussy and ass. And Alice also groans erotically at the feeling of Claire and Jill's hard cocks being inside of pussy and ass. Claire and Jill keep thrusting their hips slowly until they are both buried deep inside of Alice to the base of their cocks. They both moan when loudly when they bottom out inside of Alice.

They wait a couple of minutes before they start thrusting their hips, slowly at first, Jill's cock in her ass and Claire's cock into her pussy. Claire and Jill keep fucking her slow for a little while, before they pick up their speed with their thrusts. And all three women are moaning and groaning while fucking each other, and each time Jill and Claire buried their cocks deep inside of her, they could feel Alice's ass and pussy clench hard around their cocks as they fuck her.

"Oh fuck, Jill, Claire. Yes, please keep fucking me. Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop. It feels so good"., Alice moans out to them as her girlfriends keep fucking her hard and fast. Claire and Jill and Alice can hold it before all three of them cum several minutes later. Jill and Claire pull out of Alice's ass and pussy, and then they take off their condoms. They tie them up and they both throw them away in the nearest garbage can.

Alice, Jill, and Claire are breathing hard, but they are not completely out of breath. Jill and Claire rest their heads on Alice's breasts and they place their arms on her waist and they tangled their own legs with Alice's own legs. And all three of the women stay like this for quite a while before Alice turns to face both of her girlfriends with a question on her lips.

"Hey, Jill, Claire. Ready for round two?'., Alice asks them both and they share a look before nodding to Alice.

"Fuck yes"., Claire and Jill exclaim at the exact same time and then the three girlfriends spend the rest of the night and a little bit during th early hours of the next morning fucking each other until they fall asleep in each other's arms on Alice's bed under her bed covers.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. There's the second chapter. One more chapter left until it's finished. I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish writing it. I'll take a short break from writing before I start working on and writing my upcoming Futa Raven Branwen/Summer Rose FanFic which will be an AU FanFic. The third and final chapter is going to be little bit shorter than this second is. I'll to update my FanFic's sooner from now on. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. I do have some ideas for a few other FanFic's. I do plan on working on and writing Bolin/Lin Beifong and Korra/Lin Beifong and Lin Beifong/Suyin Beifong FanFic's in a few weeks from now. If y'all have any ideas, I'll be happy to hear from y'all with any ideas for those upcoming FanFic's. I do plan on writing more RWBY FanFic's, but it will be a while. I will write my Will Graham/Hannibal Lector FanFic, but it will be a couple of months from now, but I will write it eventually, I promise. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The End: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back. Here's the third and final chapter of The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this third and final chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They wait a couple of minutes before they start thrusting their hips, slowly at first, Jill's cock in her ass and Claire's cock into her pussy. Claire and Jill keep fucking her slow for a little while, before they pick up their speed with their thrusts. And all three women are moaning and groaning while fucking each other, and each time Jill and Claire buried their cocks deep inside of her, they could feel Alice's ass and pussy clench hard around their cocks as they fuck her.

"Oh fuck, Jill, Claire. Yes, please keep fucking me. Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop. It feels so good"., Alice moans out to them as her girlfriends keep fucking her hard and fast. Claire and Jill and Alice can hold it before all three of them cum several minutes later. Jill and Claire pull out of Alice's ass and pussy, and then they take off their condoms. They tie them up and they both throw them away in the nearest garbage can.

Alice, Jill, and Claire are breathing hard, but they are not completely out of breath. Jill and Claire rest their heads on Alice's breasts and they place their arms on her waist and they tangled their own legs with Alice's own legs. And all three of the women stay like this for quite a while before Alice turns to face both of her girlfriends with a question on her lips.

"Hey, Jill, Claire. Ready for round two?'., Alice asks them both and they share a look before nodding to Alice.

"Fuck yes"., Claire and Jill exclaim at the exact same time and then the three girlfriends spend the rest of the night and a little bit during th early hours of the next morning fucking each other until they fall asleep in each other's arms on Alice's bed under her bed covers.

xxxxxx

It's been several years since Alice, and Jill, and Claire had started dating each other and all three women are quite happy. They make love to each other every night. Jill, Alice, and Claire had also gotten married. They even had kids four years after they had gotten together. After the remaining survivors of the zombie apocalypse spent several years hunting down what was left of the zombies, the world was officially zombie free and it was now almost like it used to be.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. I'm sorry that there's not any smut in this third and final chapter. I'll to update my FanFic's sooner from now on. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
